Gabe's Johto Pokemon Adventures Episode 3: Chikorita's Choice
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Gabe discovers a dancing Chikorita and wants to catch it. But Jessie from Team Rocket also wants the Chikorita as her own. Who will Chikorita choose?


With her new Pokemon, Cynthia on her team, 10-year-old Gabe continued her journey. She spotted a dancing Chikorita dancing in the forest releasing its sweet aroma to fill the air. Cool! A Chikorita. Gabe looked up Chikorita in her PokeDex. _Chikorita, The Grass Pokemon,_ _In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around._ Hmm, should I catch it? Gabe wondered as she pulled out Cynthia's Poke Ball. Chikorita spotted her and ran over to her inviting her to dance with it. Jessie, a teenage Team Rocket member watched Chikorita and Gabe dance. So that annoying Twerpette has found a dancing Chikorita. Jessie snickered. Dancing Chikorita are very rare, our boss would love to have that Chikorita on his team. We should capture it! James, a teenage Team Rocket member gloated. That's a good idea James! We could be rich for capturing a Pokemon like that and giving it to the boss. Meowth agreed. Jessie bashed them both on the heads. Ow, what was that for Jess? James asked. I want that Chikorita as my own. What an amazing Pokemon! I would love to dance with Chikorita. Jessie dreamed. Why don't you want to be rich by handing over that Pokemon to the boss. James asked. Jessie bashed him on the head again. We're not giving it to the boss, I'm keeping Chikorita for myself. Meanwhile Chikorita was giving Gabe a tour of its garden. You raised all these plants by yourself? Gabe asked. Chiko! Chikorita nodded its head. A disguised Jessie walked up to Chikorita and picked it up hugging it. Isn't this Pokemon the cutest thing? Jessie grinned. Chikorita struggled to free itself, but Jessie hugged it even harder. I would love to own this beautiful cute Chikorita. Jessie smiled evilly at Gabe. Chikorita sank its teeth into Jessie's arm and Jessie screamed in pain and let Chikorita go. Chikorita walked over to Gabe. Chiko! Chikorita had choosen Gabe as its trainer! Come back here my little Chikorita. Jessie snapped. She chased Chikorita all around the garden. Hey what do you think you're doing with that Chikorita. Leave it alone! Gabe said angrily blocking Jessie from getting Chikorita. Jessie and James threw off their disguises and jumped into their hot air balloon. Meowth appeared and pushed a button. A cage flew down and trapped Chikorita inside it. Chiko! Chikorita cried to Gabe for help. Let Chikorita go! Gabe ordered.

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all people within our nation!

To denounce the evils and truths of love!

To extend our reaches to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth, that's right!

Team Rocket! Gabe growled. That Chikorita chose me as its trainer. So, let it go right this minute! Gabe ordered. Too bad twerpette, Chikorita is mine! Jessie grinned evilly. No! Gabe cried. Go Arbok poison sting attack the twerpette! Jessie ordered. Arbok unleashed a poison sting attack at Gabe. But Chikorita used its razor leaf to reverse the attack right at Arbok who fainted. Go Pik! Gabe threw a Poke Ball. Pika! Pik cried as he appeared. Use thunderbolt! Gabe ordered. To free Chikorita! Pika Chuu! Pik unleashed a powerful thunderbolt that freed Chikorita from the cage and Gabe caught it in her arms. Now Pik, use thunder! Gabe ordered. Jessie, James, and Meowth huddled together as Pik's thunder came right towards them blasting them off. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They cried as they disappeared. Chikorita walked towards Gabe and knocked a Poke Ball off her belt. Wait a minute, you want to come with me Chikorita? Gabe asked. Chiko! Chikorita nodded. Are you a girl Chikorita?

Gabe asked. Chiko! Chikorita nodded her head. Welcome to the team, Chika! Gabe said as Chika let herself into the Poke Ball that she knocked off Gabe's belt. Wow! I caught a Chikorita! Gabe held the Poke Ball in the air. Pika! Pik cried for joy. Thanks Pik, you have been a great help. Return! Gabe told him as she recalled him back in his Poke Ball. And with two new Johto Pokemon on her team, the journey continues like always.


End file.
